The invention relates to a pack for cigarettes or the like which are packed in an inner wrapper made of tin foil, paper or a foil.
For packaging cigarettes, two types of cigarette packs are most commonly used world-wide. These are, on the one hand, hinge lid packs and, on the other hand, soft (cup) packs. The former pack is formed from thin cardboard. A hinged lid is pivotably connected to a pack part via a hinge connection. The cigarettes, which are in the form of a formatted cigarette group, are usually surrounded by an inner wrapper made of tin foil or paper.
This type of pack also comprises a collar which is inserted into the pack part in the region of a front panel and narrow side panels and which partially projects from the pack part. To improve aroma-preservation, the hinge lid pack is provided with an outer foil wrapper which must be removed before cigarettes are extracted for the first time.
In soft packs, the cigarette group is also packed in an inner wrapper. The actual pack is formed from a paper blank which is folded in a cup-like manner, such that the cigarette group with the outer wrapper partially projects from the cup which is open at the top.
The hinge lid pack is popular particularly because it is easy to handle. On the one hand, this pack is dimensionally stable and, on the other hand, the hinged lid facilitates the extraction of cigarettes. When the pack is closed, the cigarettes left inside the pack are well protected against mechanical and other influences. A drawback of the hinge lid pack is a considerable expenditure of material.